happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Piece of Cheesecake
Piece of Cheesecake is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, two mice fight over a cheesecake. Roles Starring *Creamy *Cheesy Featuring *Rio *Cliste *Sniffles *Seth Appearances *Mouser Plot At a buffet restaurant, Cheesy fills his plate with all kinds of cheese foods. Creamy looks at his menu deciding what to order, when Cheesy passes by. Assuming his ears were cheese, Creamy bites Cheesy and is pushed into a counter. On the counter he spots a gourmet stawberry cheesecake. Creamy prepares to take the scrumptious cake. Unfortunately, Cheesy swipes it off the counter and throws it into his mouth. Creamy catches it before it lands and the two mice begin fighting over it. Rio enters the buffet and the cheesecake lands before him. Rio squawks with joy, only to be attacked by the two mice. Cliste sees this from a table and stops the fight. She says that there is a way to clone the cheesecake and the four of them set off. Meanwhile, Seth sits at the counter and sees the other cheesecakes the mice didn't notice. He licks his lips and gobbles them down. Cliste guides Cheesy, Creamy, and Rio to Sniffles' house. As Sniffles wasn't home, Cliste brings them in through a window and shows them a cloning machine Sniffles was previously working on. Cliste turns it on and puts the cheesecake in it. Soon two cheesecakes comes out of the machine, and both Cheesy and Creamy dine on them. Rio wants some cheesecake too, so Cliste pushes a button and the machine operates again. Cliste decides she may as well try some cheesecake for herself, and her friends also want more, but with the constant button-pushing they overload the machine. Cheesy opens his mouth as more cheesecakes emerge, eventually choking himself. Rio flies out the window, but Cliste and Creamy get trapped in. Sniffles drives home and gets puzzled about cheese flooding from his house. The moment he grabs hold of the door, his house explodes leaving cheesecakes all over the place. Creamy crawls out of the debris and dances with joy at the falling cheesecakes, until the cloning machine drops on him. Rio returns to the buffet to find a bloated Seth gorging on more cheesecakes. Rio grabs a fork and runs to the counter, but trips. The fork impales Seth's belly and pops him. Rio gets up to find a cheesecake on a plate flying to him, so he opens his beak. Unfortunately, the plate slices his head and the cheesecake flies off. The cheesecake lands on Mouser's table and he sings his theme song before happily eating it. Moral "There will always be cheese!" Deaths #Cheesy chokes on cheesecakes. #Cliste and Sniffles die in the explosion. #Creamy is crushed by the cloning machine. #Seth is popped by a fork. #Rio's head is sliced in half by a plate. Trivia *At the beginning of the episode, three fruits form Mouser's head. Mouser appears at th end of the episode eating the last cheesecake. *This is Creamy's first starring role and encounter with Cheesy. *This episode hints that Cliste may stalk Sniffles. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 33 Episodes